


Closer.

by ofroseate



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofroseate/pseuds/ofroseate
Summary: The story of a G I R L who's quirky and insecure who meets a B O Y who shows her how valuable she truly is.





	1. Introduction.

 ❭ Penny Swan ❬

      

 

 

* * *

❝ Every time she enters the room he's immediately drawn to her. ❞

― Renée Dwyer

* * *

 


	2. Prologue.

"I'll come with you."

Penny said to her sister, Bella, who was currently determined to move in with their father. Bella stared at her twin, her eyes currently void of any emotion, "you know we've been together since in the womb, Penny. You can stay with mom and Phil and travel. I know how much you like that crap." She had mumbled the first part as she stuffed a few more shirts into a large suitcase. Penny felt annoying at this point; like her sister didn't even want her to come along, "I don't want to get in the way of their romance." Penny came up with, softly chewing at her lower lip, nervous that her own sister might get mad at her for persisting on about the subject. "Alright, your choice. I'm not going to stop you." A sigh of relief passed Penny's lips and she immediately began to pack along with her slightly older sister, preparing for the new road ahead of the two.

 

* * *

 

  
It was now all so real. The two girls were standing outside with their mother, her squeezing them both in a small, annual group hug. "I'm gonna miss you both so much." She mumbled to the two, kissing each of their foreheads. "We'll miss you too." Bella spoke for her sister and herself. Finally in the background Phil began yelling out to the three woman, "I love you three but c'mon, we got a plane to catch!" Their mother laughed at her husband and the four finished packing all of their things into their vehicle and after that they all got into the car and they were off, each person starting a new adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you for reading. Kudos are appreciated but comments are highly recommended! ♡


	3. New Beginnings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny moves to Forks with her twin sister. 
> 
> Contains: Charlie being an awkward dad.

Penny Swan was sitting in the backseat of her father's police car, her dark brown hues staring out the window, watching as each raindrop blurred her view one by one. Forks, Washington. It layed under a constant cover of clouds and rain; almost the complete opposite of Penny's old home, Phoenix, Arizona. As the vehicle came to a stop at a stop sign Penny could hear her father speak up, "your hair's longer." She realized he had been talking to Bella and Penny's eyes shifted back to Bella as she replied with, "Mm, I cut it since the last time I saw you." Charlie, their father, awkwardly sighed, "Oh, I guess it grew out again." Penny lightly chuckled in the background, causing her father to look back at her with a slight smile, something she hadn't seen on his lips in a while.

The car pulled into the damp, dirt driveway of the two story house that the twins used to visit every summer and even though the place used to be home as Penny got out of the car it felt somewhat unfamiliar, as if it had been a distant memory. She simply shrugged off the feeling, following her father to the trunk where she grabbed her bags that Charlie hadn't grabbed himself. Penny followed her sister and father as they made their way into the house and upstairs where Penny went immediately to where her childhood room had been. She pushed open the door, immediately reminiscing on old times. The walls were painted a forest green, something she requested as a young girl, and pictures were hung in the same spot she left them many years ago. She set her bags down, looking at a few things before Charlie had entered her room, almost scaring her as he had spoken up.

"The uh sales lady picked out the bed stuff. I remembered that you liked purple - like Bella, I think." Penny's eyes shifted to her bed where lilac purple bedding was made with an intricate flower design, something that made her smile, "I love it, thank you." Her father smiled, shoving his pants in his pockets, awkwardly standing there for a minute before nodding his head softly and leaving the room. Penny once again laughed to herself, and she opened one of her suitcases to pull out some of her clothing, shoving it into a few drawers in her childhood dresser. As she was getting to work there was a honk from outside. Penny's eyebrows furrowed and she walked to the window only to see her father and Billy Black along with Jacob Black - her childhood friend.

As Penny made her way outside she had met Bella halfway and they walked out together. As they made their way closer to the small group she noticed that Jacob was noticeably taller than both her sister and herself and he looked older. Older than he really was. "You two remember Billy Black?" Charlie interrupted Penny from her thoughts and she nodded softly, "It's good to see you again." She spoke almost at the same time as Bella, causing her to laugh softly to herself.

"You two look more alike than you did last time I saw ya. Well anyways, I'm glad you're here. Charlie here hasn't shut up about it ever since you two said you were coming." Charlie said a smart comment and the two went off into the street to play fight. "H-Hey I'm Jacob." Bella waved and I smiled softly, "we used to make mud pies when we were little." He spoke to Bella and she laughed, "yeah - yeah, I remember." Penny spoke up afterwards, "and then I would trip and fall into them." And then the three bursted into laughter at the thought of it, a sweet memory. "Are they always like this?" Bella asked and Jacob laughed once more, "it gets worse with old age."

"So whaddya think?" Charlie asked, patting the orange truck in the driveway. "Of what?" Bella questioned, along with Penny their voices in unison once again. "Your homecoming present." A small smirk appeared on Charlie's lips and Bella's mouth fell open, "this?" Charlie nodded softly to her, "just bought it off Billy here. You two can take turns driving but I'm assuming Bella would want to do it more." Penny laughed softly, blushing because her father must've heard of her small wrecks she had, "that sounds like a good idea.." she mumbled. Bella was bubbling with joy and her and Jacob hopped in to take a look at things. "I told ya, I'm down with the kids." Billy exclaimed, causing Charlie and Penny to both laugh. "I gotta go unpack some things.." Penny mentioned, "it was nice seeing you again." And with that Penny retreated into her new house, venturing upstairs where she rested for a minute before beginning to unpack a few more things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Another, hopefully longer chapter, will be coming soon.)


	4. The Cullens.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny finds out about the Cullen clan. 
> 
> Contains: Penny falling head over heels for the stranger with the golden locks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly started this chapter so long ago so if there are any mistakes I’m so very sorry.

Penny wore something simple and usual for herself—a long sleeved shirt along with jeans and some sneakers. The look was similar to her sisters but the two were never too girly with their taste in fashion, though there were times when Penny had the thought of wearing a dress. Her dark waves that signified both being Charlie's daughter and Bella's twin stayed down, falling over her shoulders like a dark halo. Make-up was of no importance to the twins and her face stayed clear—untouched.

 

Grabbing her backpack and making her way downstairs she ate a small breakfast of toast and orange juice before she headed to the supposed Forks High School. "Do you think they'll be nice?" Penny questioned quite nervously, causing her sister to softly laugh, "if anything they'll be nice to you. Just—Just don't worry too much about it." Even though her words were soft and soothing it didn't help that their schedules were incompatible and she was going to have to face the new peers alone, a fear of hers.

 

Making it into the parking lot Penny took her time unbuckling herself and getting out of the truck. She tightened the grip of her jacket around her and waited for Bella as they began walking towards the school. "Hey, I'll see you at lunch, alright? It'll be okay, I promise." And all Penny could do was nod softly, occasionally glancing at her sister as they grew further and further apart.

 

 ** _FIRST_** **_HOUR_**

 

The first class of Penny's day was English Literature and it was something she was comfortable with so maybe the day wouldn't be a huge disaster. After being given a book as well as a seat she made her ways through the rows, sitting next to a blonde girl.

 

"You're that new girl—Penny, right? Hi, I'm Sirena!" She immediately chirped which was more than surprising. From across the desks she could smell the floral scent of her perfume and it wasn't obnoxious, it was comforting in a way. Her mom loved floral perfumes. "Yes, that's me. It's good to meet you." She flashed the blonde a shy smile. "Can I see your schedule?" Sirena surprised her yet again and she nodded in response, handing the sheet of paper to her. After a minute of scanning it over she returned it, "we have quite a few classes together, besides art and math but besides that I can be your rock. To help introduce you or to help you with anything else! I'll be your own personal tour guide." Even though the fact that she was carefree and outgoing Penny was still drawn to her and it was a nice feeling to know that someone besides your family had your back. "I would love that, thank you."

 

**_LUNCH_ **

 

After a few more classes it had been time for lunch. Penny had her arms filled with books, making her way to store them into her locker. Almost to her destination there was a slight dip in the floor catching her off balance and she stumbled, falling back as she clamped her eyes shut, anticipating the collision of her and the tile but for some reason it never came. A few seconds passed by and her eyelids fluttered open, revealing an unfamiliar male above her. His blonde curls framed his pale skin and his lips were set into a thin line, daring to twitch into a small smile.

 

Penny stared at the gorgeous man in awe but after a second a light roseate covered her cheeks and she cleared her throat, "could you kindly lift me up now?" She asked in a small whisper and in a quick movement she was back on her feet, staring up at the male. "Sorry about that, I-" but before she got to explain herself he quickly made his leave, breaking her heart as he did. He must think you're some weirdo. God, why couldn't you be normal for one day?! Penny scolded herself, organizing the books into her locker. Luckily Sirena appeared and distracted her from the blonde stranger altogether, "c'mon let's go eat! You can meet the gang," and with that she grabbed her arm, leading her to the lunch room.

 

After assorting a salad for herself, Penny followed Sirena to a table where surprisingly her sister already sat and she took the seat beside her. "Jessica, Angela, meet Penny. She's the new student!" Penny gave a small smile before the girl known as Jessica spoke up, "that's so crazy. We met Bella and you met Penny. Twins really can't be separated, can they?" She teased with a small laugh. Sirena went on to introduce herself to Bella but due to being drawn to a familiar face outside her words were easily drowned out.

 

"Who are they?" Bella drew her sister from her thoughts, happy that she wasn't the one who had to ask. Jessica started almost instantly, "they're the Cullens. Their dad adopted them and they keep to themselves really," she paused, "those two are Emmett and Rosalie, they're like together together. Weird, right? Anyways, the blonde guy who looks like he's in pain—that's Jasper—the weird little girl with him is his best friend, Alice." There was one Cullen left but as soon as Penny heard his name she couldn't help but watch him from across the room. Jasper. His name played like a broken record throughout her head. Their previous confrontation showed signs that he wasn't interested but of course Penny couldn't take a hint.

 

The male's golden hues seemed to catch hers and immediately she looked away, back down to her salad and she was brought back to the conversation at hand, hearing Jessica end with, "don't waste your time," and her sister replying with, "wasn't planning on it."

 

Lunch ended, signaling that it was time for the waves of people to scurry back to their classrooms. The day continued to progress until finally it was over, relieving Penny of her first day jitters. The brunette makes her way through the halls, not realizing how truly small it was in comparison to her old school. As she left her shoulders weren't brushed as much as they used to.

 

The weather was the biggest contrast. As she stepped outside the cool wind caressed her cheek, no longer met with the bright ray of the sun. She zipped her jacket up, eyes scanning the crowds of students in search for her sister. It wasn't hard to pinpoint her and her orange truck, they both stuck out like a sore thumb.

 

As she made her way over to her twin she brushed shoulders with a familiar face, her feet gluing her to the terra beneath her as she gazed at the male in awe. His hues were dark, almost black, and clouded with something gloomy. Her lips parted to speak but just as earlier he was off, the girl named Alice by his side. While he took no interest in glancing back his friend couldn't help back take a short look before the two got into a vehicle of theirs.

 

"Penny," Sirena had appeared from thin air, breaking her from her own thoughts, "was that Jasper Hale?" Penny watched as the car drove from it's parking spot and farther away from her before turning to her new friend, "uhh, yeah. We just ran into each other. It was mainly my fault." Sirena nodded, obviously in awe that the two had even brushed shoulders. "Hey I gotta go but thanks for taking me under your wing, I appreciate it," Penny spoke her goodbye, waving at her new friend before making it over to her sister's truck.

 

"You ready?" Bella inquired, making her way to the driver's seat. "Yeah, definitely." Without another word she climbed into the passenger's seat, buckling herself up before the truck was started and driven away from the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> All critiques are appreciated as long as they’re positive. :)
> 
> -A.


End file.
